


The Stuff Dreams Are Made Of

by flibbertygigget



Series: Nightmares [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Author knows nothing about video games, Brothers, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelangelo had never planned on really confronting Raphael. It was just kinda what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stuff Dreams Are Made Of

Michelangelo was worried. He knew that Raph was hiding something from him, and that that something was important. His brother always seemed super tired, like he wanted to just pass out in his cereal but kept going out of pure stubbornness, and he never smiled. None of them did, really, except for Michelangelo, but Raph had always been the most willing to join in with him, no matter how hard he rolled his eyes. Now all he did was grunt and go back to the dojo.

Michelangelo got that not everyone was a relentlessly optimistic as he was, but this was new for Raph, and Michelangelo didn't like it. His brother shouldn't be running himself Ragged like this. If he'd just stop being so dark and moody, things would be able to go back to how they were before, how they ought to be.

Michelangelo had never planned on really confronting Raphael. It was just kinda what happened. Michelangelo had been sneaking to the kitchen late at night, hoping to get the leftover pizza before his brothers, when he heard sounds coming from the dojo. Being a curious turtle, he decided to go check it out. There he found Raph, doing one of the most advanced katas and panting for breath.

"Dude!" he said. Raph jumped, then in one fluid movement he flung one of his sai in Michelangelo's direction. It was only his ninja reflexes that prevented Mikey from becoming a turtle-kabob.

"Damn it, Mikey!" Raphael shouted. "What the fuck were you thinkin'? You don't just sneak up on people when they're trainin'!"

"Sorry!" Michelangelo said, ducking Raph's swipe at him. "I just didn't expect you to be here at night."

"You moron, you coulda been killed!"

"Ow, Raph, stop it!" Raphael drew back, snarling. "Man, you're cranky, dude."

"Go back to sleep, Mikey." Michelangelo grabbed Raph's arm.

"Can I join in with your training?"

"No." Michelangelo pouted. "Go back to sleep. Now."

"You go back to sleep," Michelangelo said. Raph groaned. "I'll do it if you do it."

"You're such an annoying kid, Mikey. Why can't you jus' do what I tell you?"

"Cuz I'm smarter than you?"

"Fat chance," Raphael said. Michelangelo smiled. As they'd bantered, Raphael's tightly corded muscles and focused frown had softened into something more normal. This was how it was supposed to be. Raphael got annoyed, of course he did, but he was never genuinely hard, as though if he showed any weakness he'd shatter.

"You're just lucky you have me around to lighten things up," Michelangelo said.

"I'm doubting that more every minute."

"Come on, you love me, admit it."

"What would it take to make you go away?"

"Oh, you're stuck me, Raph. Get used to it. Hey, as long as we're up, you wanna play video games?"

"No."

"Aww, pleeese?" Michelangelo gave Raph his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, whatever. As long as you get off my shell."

"Oh, yeah!" Michelangelo yelled. Raphael raised an eyebrow. "I mean, oh yeah!" Michelangelo whispered. "I'm totally gonna kick your ass."

"In your dreams," Raphael grumbled, but Michelangelo could see the harsh edges of his brother's mouth softening and lifting, and he counted that as a victory.

After two heated battles of Mario Kart, Michelangelo noticed his brother yawning. He excitedly told Raphael to watch him "totally destroy your high score on Pacman." A half hour later, Mikey looked over to see Raph sleeping soundly, curled in a snug ball at his side. Michelangelo threw a blanket over his brother and turned back to the screen.

"Sweet dreams, bro," he whispered softly as he bag an another game.


End file.
